


...While the walls come tumbling down

by DeVloer



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN, Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Betrayal, Character Death, Crying, Demise Game, Guilt, I just threw it on here, Idk I was feeling angsty tonight, Mildy based on Everybody Wants To Rule The World MAP by Aoikitty, Murder, Not Beta Read, Or edited, Screaming, Seriously its not a feel-good fic, Short, Suicide, did I mention suicide?, forced murder, hand holding, its angst, no happy ending, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer
Summary: He can't deal with the screams that are echoing in his ears. Why did he go through with it?Angst with no happy ending. Xisuma is mean boi
Relationships: Keralis & BdoubleO100, none really - Relationship, platonically - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	...While the walls come tumbling down

"To be fair, they don't really have a-"

Keralis knew it was coming. He knew he and Bubbles were leading the poor, unknowing hermit to her death. But his heart still sank to the bottom of his stomach when he heard her gasp which was immediately followed by a terrified scream.

Maybe he had thought Cleo would have noticed it, that she would have stopped and looked over the edge before staring back at them with betrayed eyes. He realized now he would have preferred that. He would rather have Cleo hate him for the rest of her life than have her death on his conscious.

He loved Cleo. She was always nice to him and helped him whenever he needed help. She was his friend.

He heard the first TNT cart sizzle, and Cleo screamed and begged for help, desperately trying to fly out of the hole. The fireworks went off all around him, but no Cleo was attached to them. Tears sprung into the Pole's eyes as the darkness of his sin made a heavy black hole in his chest. He couldn't listen to it, to her yells, it was too much.

Without meaning to, his hand reached out to squeeze Bubbles' hand, searching for some sort of comfort as more tears leaked out. Bubbles barely seemed to notice, frozen in place and blankly staring in front of him with a pale face.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Came from the hole, and then his and Bubbles' communicators buzzed and it went quiet.

He sank down on his knees and buried his face in his hands, bawling like a little child who broke a vase. Like someone who broke a friendship.

How can he live with himself knowing what he had done? Will he ever be able to sleep again? He didn't deserve to sleep again. He deserves to be chased by the screams of his friend. He deserves it all. He should have resisted against Xisuma. He should have died trying to save her from her faith. He should have been the one at the bottom of the hole.

"Good job, boys." A voice came up behind them, but Keralis didn't manage to turn his head around. It didn't matter anymore. Xisuma won. He got the soul he wanted.

Beside him, Bdubs let out a sharp breath. "You're disgusting." He spat at the admin.

"She had to turn back into a zombie anyway." He said nonchalantly, and Keralis could feel his stomach churning with a fiery hatred for his past friend.

"EXPLODING HER DOESN'T TURN HER BACK INTO A ZOMBIE, YOU MONSTER!" Bubbles cried in anger, but the sob he let out after revealed his true feelings.

"Oh well."

Oh well. That's all he said. Like it didn't matter. Like they didn't just kill someone. Like it wasn't a big deal.

It doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter.

Keralis' face went emotionless, and he pushed himself on his feet. His legs wobbled, and his hands were shaking, but he forced himself to use the power he didn't have. He kicked off one of his boots

"What are YOU doing?" Xisuma said from behind him, but Keralis didn't turn around. It doesn't matter, he didn't have to see his face anymore. He didn't want to.

He kicked off his other boot.

"Keralis?" Bdubs asked hesitantly, his voice trembling. Keralis slightly turned his head to look the other in the eyes, just one last time. Bubbles stared back at him with sad, yet curious eyes.

He broke eye contact and took a step forward, walking up towards the edge.

"What are you-"

He stepped off.

Bdubs' scream went deaf on his ears as the air rushed past his hair. He would have felt guilty about leaving behind his friend, but he wasn't able to feel anything anymore. Not after what he did, he deserves this. Because it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered. Not even his death.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but it was meant to be short. Turned out a bit angstier than I first imagined, but hey it worked sooo...
> 
> Also I'm sorry Keralis XD


End file.
